An unusual war between the two of us
by Errie-chan
Summary: It was a silent yet painful battle between me and him. A battle from a war that had started a while back ago. The war of 'I love you'. ReitaXRuki


**Name: **An unusual war between the two of us**  
>Genre: <strong>Plain Romance**, **Angst (?)**  
>Length: <strong>OneShot**  
>Warnings: <strong>Kind of... pre-sex things...? *unsure***  
>Couples: <strong>ReitaXRuki**  
>Characters: <strong>Reita (Gazette), Ruki (Gazette)**  
>Summary: <strong>It was a silent yet painful battle between me and him. A battle from a war that had started a while back ago. The war of 'I love you'. I remember clearly when Reita told me the exact words: "I will do anything until you tell me you love me.". Though, he couldn't understand that the way he did it, it was too painful and hurtful to me.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the GazettE (sadly) nor their company.

* * *

><p>He pushed me on the wall, trapping me between it and his warm body. He was looking deeply in my eyes, a stare which made me to not look away from him. His black eyes could read all my feelings now- which weren't all pleasant.<p>

With slow moves, he brought his soft, light pink lips on mine, kissing me too gently. At least compared to other times. It was a sweet kiss that didn't let me get a whole breath. His tongue explored my mouth, playing with mine.

I tried to push him away, though that was a weak action and he grabbed my wrists with ease. He hold them in his hands, playing with my fingers while he continued kissing me. Now, the kiss was more aggressive than before. It was a kiss I loved but at the same time hated for what would come after that.

He moved my hands over my head, pinching them on the wall. He wouldn't let me free. He kissed my lips, pressuring hard on them. Then he hold my thin wrists in one of his big and warm hands. He kept kissing me, letting me breath once in a while but not enough air was getting in my lungs.

I couldn't move.

His hand started sliding down my face and neck, stopping at my waist. He hold me on his body with a tight grib.

"Mm... don't..." I whispered the words between a slight chance of feeling my lips free, whispering when I should have taken some air.

He pulled his head a few inches back, only to look at me with those beautiful eyes of his. That stare again... That stare that made me freeze and trap in it. That devilish stare...

"I love you." he said the words with ease, as he always did. That soft and sweet voice that made me melt and beg for him. That gentle voice I loved so much.

"No, don't!" I shouted yet still whispering, breathing normally now, enjoying the feeling of the oxygen in my lungs. I always said this even though he never listened to me or my opinions. I was -like always- his toy. His little sex toy.

He just smiled, bringing his hand on my cheek, caressing it with his gentle fingers.

I pulled my head to the side, not looking at him. Not even wanting to do so. My eyes were getting wet already and I knew that I would just end up crying after this will have finally finished.

As a small punishment of my disobedience, he pushed his body on mine, squeezing me slightly. He hold his right leg between my thighs, making me gasp. I shut my eyes closed, not wanting to face him.

There was no way I could escape from him. But then again, a piece of me _didn't_ want to escape from him. That piece wanted me to bare the pain he caused me and even be glad for it and enjoy it.

He whispered my name in my ear. A voice that made me relax, almost like hypnotizing me. A voice as light as a feather and as hot as fire. A weak echo traveled through my mind, trying as much as possible to imitate his soft voice.

"Say it.." he told me with the same tone, whispering in my ear. I felt the breath from a small smile of his touching my neck's sensitive skin. It made me shudder in all my body's length.

I hold harder my eyes closed to see nothing but dark and hold back the first tears that were about to fall from my tired eyes.

He bit my earlobe before licking it. I bit my down lip, not wanting to make any possible sound which would put ideas in his mind.

He smiled again, the same feeling from his breath when it hit my skin. He pulled me in his arms.

I don't know how or why, but the next thing I remember was that I was lieing on something comfortable. A bed? It felt like one. The curiosity made me open my eyes and look around. Yes, it was his bed.

I looked up at him, he was on top of me, holding all of his weight up, away from my body. He smiled. Though, the smile looked evil, sly. It made my heart beat faster as I was getting more and more anxious of what he could do from now on.

He leaned down, kissing me. His tongue being pushed in my mouth, playing with mine again. His eyes were closed, but mine were wide open, I could see an angelic side of his handsome face.

My heart was about to break. But I didn't mind, it happened every time. Soon enough, I would be gathering my heart's pieces for only-God-knows what time.

I tried to push him away. Another weak try of mine that did not lead anywhere. He hold my hands on the bed, side by side with my head. He wouldn't let me go. And we both knew it. And I still wanted to escape from a grib far more stronger than what I could handle.

My tries were just ridiculous. He was too strong for me. And his plans wouldn't be ruined by my acts or behavior. Or even my own words- if I had the time to spill them out.

He started taking off my shirt. I didn't move again. What was the use of trying to resist him when it will end up like always? What was the use of acting like I didn't want him right now, right here? I couldn't see any answers in the horizon.

I lied there, like a lifeless body, letting him do whatever he wanted with me, barely reacting. Since I was a toy to him, I should be acting like one.

I threw my head back when he made a trail of kisses from my lips to my chest. I could feel his gentle yet tensed lips all over me. And each of them felt like a small pinch. It felt like all that trail was bleeding now. But I knew I was just being paranoid.

The first tears started escaping my eyes, running down my face and on my brunette hair, a ruined make up and hairstyle. The black from the mascara tears blend with my hair, leaving black trails behind them and finally on the hair.

These were the first tears of the long night. And there would always be tears... no matter what happened.

It was a silent yet painful battle between me and him. A battle from a war that had started a while back ago. The war of 'I love you'. I remember clearly when Reita told me the exact words: "I will do anything until you tell me you love me.". Though, he couldn't understand that the way he did it, it was too painful and hurtful to me.

But still, I wouldn't admit I loved him. Maybe I wasn't as stubborn as Reita but I surely wouldn't let him win so easily. I would do my best to not tell him the truth, even if this made me suffer. But those three words would always pass my mind, as it was something I couldn't hide.

_'I love you , Reita'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong>

Yeah, so I had made the basic form of the story a while ago and tried to add sauce in it. And this is what it turned out. Hope you liked it. :3

Critique is appreciated as it makes me better.  
>Comments are love as they make me smile. :3<p> 


End file.
